The Black Academy
by LadyBookman
Summary: The whole gang are teachers at Black Academy. High school teachers acting more like high schoolers... But what happens when rival school, Ark Academy, tries to take the Innocence Award? LavixOC, AllenxLenalee Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any D. Gray-man characters. I wish I did but sadly, I don't... *sigh* anyways... on with the story!**

The teacher work room was packed to the brim with all of the teachers standing around for their monthly meeting, waiting for Principal Komui to arrive. Vice Principal Reever had left moments earlier to make sure that the man had not fallen asleep in his office again. He had a bad habit of not showing up for scheduled meetings until they were supposed to end; to which he would walk in, see everyone walking out, then turn to go back to his office himself mumbling something about a good day's work. This was another one of those days.

The bell that signaled for the students to make their way into the hallways rang just as Komui opened the door. Everyone sighed and filed out to go to their classrooms. An exasperated Reever smacked Komui over the head at his tardiness when he caught up with the man.

"OOWW!" Komui shrieked. "Lenalee, tell Vice Principal Reever to stop hitting me!" He clung to his sister as if for dear life before she could slide out of the room.

"Brother, stop it. You're embarrassing me." She pushed him away. Overly dramatic tears fell down the man's face. "I need to get to class." Lenalee rolled her eyes at her brother, tired of his antics. She loved the man but seriously, he could be a bit of a nuisance sometimes. She watched as her husband grabbed the last box of donuts and followed her out the door, shoving them down his throat one by one. He swallowed the last one and threw the box into the trash can as they passed and smiled at his wife. When they finally came to a stop outside of the Home Economics classroom, Allen spoke.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch." He grinned and started to walk off but Lenalee grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she reached up and brushed off the crumbs he had on the little bit of white facial hair he had growing on his chin. "You're covered in crumbs." He smiled.

"Thank you." He gave her a peck on the lips and made his way to his own classroom, Mathematics, which was two doors down from her own.

The door in between them was the Literature room where his sister, Liza Walker taught. Both she and Allen had pure white hair. The main difference in their appearances was that Allen had a scar across his face while Liza's was down her arm. She approached her room with Lavi. The red haired History teacher was sporting a pair of wire rimmed glasses over a smaller eye patch today, giving him a very educated, professional look, something Liza found very hard to resist. It was common knowledge that Lavi Bookman had fallen for Liza Walker the moment he saw her. Liza on the other hand had been adamant about him keeping his distance, as she was with every man: including Marian Cross, the geography teacher who hit on every woman that entered the school, including the students, much to the dismay of the school board director, Malcolm C. Levellier.

"Come on Liza. It's just one date. You can turn me down after that all you want. Just give me one chance." Lavi was nearly begging after being turned down for the third time that week.

"No, Lavi. I told you, I've got plans for the next week. Unlike you, I actually plan my lessons so that I'll know what to teach." She eyed the man next to her calmly as she inched back to her classroom door. Lavi sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not giving up." he warned, as he walked a few more paces down the hall in the wrong direction. He turned around and continued to walk.

"Uh, Lavi…" Liza started. Lavi froze and realized what he was doing.

"My class is this way, isn't it?" He turned on his heel and pointed in the correct direction, following his finger. Liza nodded and watched the man strangely as he made his way down the hall with a slight blush on his cheeks. She shook her head slowly and rolled her eyes, opening the door to her classroom and walking in.

Liza placed her things on her desk and sat in her chair, getting comfortable while she waited for her homeroom class to file in and take their seats while she looked over her lesson plans. Suddenly, she heard a deep voice growl from the door way as heavy boots stomped their way in.

"Moyashi!" The voice held a resemblance to nails on a chalkboard it was so angry.

"Moyashi is my brother Kanda, not myself." Liza responded, not looking up from her papers, totally unfazed, unlike most of the student who were already in the room. They scurried out before they had to become the object of the long haired Foreign Culture Appreciation teacher's wrath. They already had to deal with him for an hour a day in class and that was all the majority of them could handle.

"What happened this time, Yuu?" The man's anger flared, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Don't call me Yuu!" He said through bared teeth. "My classroom has been trashed. It was either you, the moyashi, or that baka usagi. Now which one is it?"

"Why is it that you always lump me in with them? I had nothing to do with your classroom being vandalized. Are you sure it wasn't one of the students trying to get you back for those terrible grades you gave them last week?" Liza still didn't look up from her papers. She knew if she did, it would give her away. In truth, she, Lavi, and Allen had pulled the prank on Kanda the previous night. They had snuck in and rearranged his room; not to the point of destruction like he was making it out to be. They had just placed a few things where they shouldn't have been and made them impossible to reach, even for the tall man.

"It wasn't. It had to have been one of you three." Kanda continued.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Yuu." She smirked under the cover of her side ponytail. Kanda turned and stalked off with a sharp 'che' when he realized that he wouldn't be getting anything else out of the white haired girl, returning to his classroom to fix the damage.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope it's going to turn out good. Please don't forget to review. I love to hear what people have to say about this. It helps me write and the chapters get posted faster the more reviews I get. Keep that in mind as you press that little button just below here... :)**


End file.
